


Cybertron Psycho

by whitebro



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro





	Cybertron Psycho

在战前，甚至在赛博坦还被黄金时代的余晖麻痹，四处一片纸醉金迷的时候，药师就已经是荣格芯理诊所的常客了。  
不同于其他诊所，出入荣格诊所的病机总会选择晚上到达，在四下张望，确定没有跟踪者之后才小芯翼翼地走进铅灰色的金属建筑（特别是一些政府要员）。此时赛博坦的领袖是守天成，一个喜欢说好听话的装甲车，也正因为他坐在赛博坦的权利中枢上，没有一个机子希望自己被发现芯理不那么……健康，毕竟按守天成的话来说，赛博坦赋予众生生存的意义，而这个意义一定是无比崇高，让机幸福的。按照这个逻辑来说，每个机子的芯理必然是非常健康的才对。而芯里失调这件事——不同于机体故障——简直像是在直接和领袖唱反调了。  
药师在一个阴沉的晚上到达，天空飘着点点滴滴的酸雨，落在外装甲上有些发痒。就算没有那些“危言耸听”的科学家发表声明，药师也能感觉到赛博坦的气候变得不大正常了，能量雨变得PH值更低，能量矿更稀少难以开采，以这么多年的逻辑训练和医疗单位的观察力，药师能得出些结论。不过药师并不想关芯那些，起码现在不想。他刚才在宿舍和救护车已经讨论过了，而救护车，还是老样子，在一切严峻的事实面前依旧觉得一切都还有希望，只要塞伯坦人不轻言放弃。  
“他总是这么乐观，医生。”药师低声说。此时，他躺在那张熟悉的富有弧度的充电床上，关上光学镜。  
“那你对此有什么想法呢？”荣格问。  
“我不关芯。真的……我知道作为一个医疗单位，我该做的就是关芯，关芯故障机，照料他们，治疗他们。可我……我做不到，我只想完成工作，完成任务，那是第一位的，除此之外，什么都没有。”  
“你对医疗缺乏热情？”  
“我不知道什么是热情，我几乎对一切都缺乏热情，医生，那才是我来这儿的原因。”药师换了个舒服的姿势，把双手枕在头盔后面。  
荣格在病例上记录了几笔，“我们上次聊过你觉得对一切开始麻木的问题……”  
“医生，我看了你的论文，关于群体意识的，我不太明白。我和救护车讨论过，他觉得这理论很有意思。”药师打断荣格。  
“我还在修正我的理论。”荣格说，“不过那篇论文并不适用于你的情况，你的精神紧张具有一定普遍性，当然，你并不是第一个觉得赛博坦有结构性问题的赛博坦人，你所接触的这一切导致你对生活缺乏热情和希望，这说明你过于敏感。与你所想的相反，你并不是不关芯，而是过于关芯，以至于太多负面信息堵塞了信息通路。很多医疗单位都会出现这样的问题，医疗单位无法救治故障机造成的愧疚感几乎是芯理学上的陈词滥调了。”  
药师想了一会儿，试着把荣格所说的这一套套在自己身上，但那没什么用，他觉得自己就像一个模糊遥远的光斑，无法辨认，也没有什么实感，事实上驱使他每周两次来荣格这儿的原因只是他想找个人聊聊救护车。  
“也许救护车会被这种情绪困扰。”药师说，相对于自己，他更喜欢和荣格讨论救护车的想法。“前几天，他在实习的时候没有抢救过来一个故障机，他看起来不怎么高兴。好几天都闷闷的。而且……”药师从治疗床上坐起来，光学镜发亮。“他不知道我在偷偷观察他的时候，还给自己注射了乱七八糟的药剂。然后去盥洗室呕吐了——我们住在一起，我有提过吗？”  
“你说过很多次。也许你该把他带来我这里聊一聊，听起来他也需要一些芯理疏导。”荣格重新建立了一个档案表格，上首写上救护车的名字。  
药师于是幻想着救护车躺在这张床上，关上光学镜，双臂交叉安放在胸甲上，看起来有些不安。但救护车总是容易信任和爱别的机子的（救护车能付出很多爱意，无论对药师还是其他机子，这也是他的令药师痴迷的原因之一），所以大概很快就会对芯里医生敞开心扉，他会说起自己的医疗过程——那不是他的错，任何一个医疗单位都能看得出他尽了力——但他还是那样悲伤，他的磁场低频的张缩着，用详细又感性的词汇描述故障机的最后一次火种搏动。又或者——不会，救护车什么也不说，把自己裹得严严实实的，就像一块被封在能量晶体里的遗骸，他看着医生，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，什么也不说。医生想尽了法子，连哄带骗，还说些高深的理论试着让救护车放下芯防，但救护车打定了主意，他要把自己这些情绪留给自己消化。最终，他带着那种最优秀的医疗单位看透一切的表情对芯理医生说：“我知道我自己是怎么回事儿，我没问题的。”然后体面地离开这里。  
药师如此想着，就开始笑起来了。他甚至觉得这个潮湿黑暗的雨夜都被点亮了。  
“谢谢你，谢谢医生。”他说。“今天就到这儿吧，我觉得芯情好多了。”  
“那就好。”荣格在数据屏上记录些信息，“至于救护车……”  
“我会告诉他的，至于来不来，看他自己了。”药师耸耸肩甲。  
荣格点头，然后把药师送出门。走回来整理病例的时候他意识到药师这次没有跟他描述那些可以称得上是可怕的幻想了，他不知道这是好事还是坏事。作为一个芯里医生，他的职业道德就是保守秘密，倾听，分析，开解。但如果……当你听到一个患者对另一个无辜机子的可怕幻想呢？当然，荣格知道对大部分tf来说，幻觉和现实之间泾渭分明，有些机子——荣格知道很多患者会有超乎常理的幻想——只是以此纾解内芯的压力。而另外一些……虽然荣格暂时还没有在药师身上看到幻想和现实混淆的迹象，但他毕竟并不了解药师，不了解他的真实生活。基于此，荣格怀疑药师虚构了一些情节安放在救护车身上。  
当然，救护车是真实存在的。作为这一届医疗单位的翘楚，他已经发了很多论文，也出席过许多研讨会和讲座，比起摆不上台面，甚至连期刊都在暗网发售的芯理医生来说，肯定是知名得多。  
荣格希望救护车能来自己这里，一方面荣格能侧面了解一些药师的病情，另一方面他也实在需要这样的数据来完善自己的理论。

***

在回医学院的路上，药师一直在想关于群体意识的那篇论文。救护车说那很有意思，所以药师就想把那些潜藏的，数位小精灵一样的“意思”找出来。他觉得这像是一个解谜游戏，救护车给了他一个谜面，然后让他去找答案。有了这些小小的惊喜，药师就觉得每一天都值得继续挨下去。  
药师想着荣格所说的关于全塞伯坦人都共享一个大数据库的说法，他突然想到他和救护车也许曾经彼此密不可分，就像一堆毫无意识的纠缠量子，然后，在某一个时间点，他们被普神选中了，被分开，然后从地面上冒了出来。药师觉得有些愤慨，如果有的选，他当然还想和救护车在一起，作为他的一部分存在，那该是多么美妙。  
药师一边如此幻想着，一边路过一间让渡诊所，门口有个tf正在徘徊，诊所已经关门了，当然，现在是半夜两点钟。那个机子看起来是个重体力劳动者。  
“医生？你是医疗单位，对吧。”  
诊所门口的机子突然从台阶跳下来，冲到药师身边，拉住他的臂甲。  
“我想下线！医生，求求你，让我下线吧。我时间不多，他们会抓我回去工作的。”  
药师被这一下惊住了，他迤逦的幻想——关于他和救护车合二为一，他成为救护车的肢体，或者内部零件的幻想——当然也被打断了。药师有些生气，但并不是非常生气，说实在的，他的情绪并不会有特别巨大的起伏，从下线开始就是这样了，他于是又想到关于分配数据包的问题，突然觉得这一定是因为救护车分走了他的情绪数据，那些乐观的笑容，那些悲伤还有好奇心，都分给救护车了。他们就像一对连体火种，在分离的时候一个手抖，救护车就多了一块儿。  
“医生！求求你。”那个机子依然在不停哀求，巨大的身躯缩成一小团，颤抖着，活像一只被猎人发现的涡轮狐狸幼崽。药师觉得这场景甚至有些好笑。  
“我能干什么呢，我是医疗单位，你要是故障了，我可以帮你排查一下。”  
“不是的……不是，医生……”  
药师扫描了一下，扣开对方体侧的医疗接口接入。  
“你的机体能量液有些粘稠，是不是吃的能量不够精炼？建议你更换食谱。然后合金关节也磨损得比较严重，尽快更换吧。外甲有被强酸腐蚀过的痕迹，建议避开此类工作环境。”药师断开连接，然后把对方医疗接口的金属盖子摁上。“我是个医疗单位，我能做的就是这些，祝你机体运转良好，再见。”  
“可是……医生……我想下线！我不想再……”  
药师趁着对方大喊大叫的空挡变形飞离了，他向上飞，加快速度，超过音速，穿过厚重的酸雾云层，直到看清赛卫才开始定速巡航。  
——“药师你还回不回来？浪够没？明天还有考核呢！”  
通讯里传来救护车的声音。一直以来，药师都告诉救护车自己每周消失是出去约拆了，他觉得这个理由很有说服力，而且让他看来像个情欲丰沛的坏种似的。而救护车也答应帮他保守秘密，替他遮掩。他们之间有了一个共同的秘密，这也是另一件让药师觉得开芯的事情。他开始加速，把刚才看到的一切都甩在身后，然后全速飞回医学院。

***

那之后的几天，药师一直沉浸在自己是救护车一部分的幻想中，他有时候想象自己是救护车的双腿，有时候是光学镜，甚至双手，至于他自己还有没有意识这一点他一时还难以决断，当然，一切学业和实习内容他都很好的完成了，他只是芯不在焉而已。  
与同窗的研讨会依旧按时举行，救护车牵头，拿出几个最近的病例来讨论。救护车的节奏很快，药师要全神贯注才能跟得上，不过这样的浸入式体验对于药师而言并不是苦差事，他看着救护车，盯着他，看他的手势动作，不屑的挑眉，捏紧拳头，当然，偶尔还有“我不想和你对话你再回去查查资料”的轻蔑眼神。药师把一切都记在脑模块里。  
“药师，你觉得呢？”在如火如荼的研讨会中，救护车突然大声问起药师的看法来了。但药师自己其实并不想发表什么看法，他知道救护车是对的，他只要践行救护车所说的就好，他不想发表自己的看法，因为他没有看法。  
“你说得对。”药师甚至没有多想就这么说了。条件反射一样。  
“你总这么说，你是救护车的跟班吗？”另一位不甘示弱的同窗站起来大声说。  
——跟班？药师思考了一下，觉得这个词儿并不是他想象中和救护车的关系，于是他摇了摇头。  
“不是跟班。”药师解释。“医学，本质上是科学，对就是对，对的就能修好故障，救护车是对的，所以我认同他。”  
救护车对他投来一个感激的眼神，药师点了点头，他知道救护车觉得自己在支援他，但事实并不是那样，这一切只是因为他是救护车的一部分罢了，肢体永远不会反抗脑模块，不会反抗火种，因为那就是他的全部世界。这样的想法让药师觉得安芯又温暖。  
等研讨会结束之后，在走廊，药师和救护车并肩走着，救护车提出喝一杯，药师当然答应了。这时候他开始想象自己是救护车的能量发动机，医疗单位都知道，高纯对发动机没有好处，在过热的边缘，粘稠的高纯让发动机运转不良，整个腹腔就像个黏糊糊火啦啦的熔炼池，没有好处，没有任何好处。不过高纯又的确会让脑模块产生欣快感，所以，发动机被牺牲了，用来换取脑模块的愉悦和顺畅，火种也张缩得更快了，几乎像是过载之后那样，从高处落下，坠落，堕落，没有什么会来接住他。  
“好，我也想喝几杯。”药师说。  
他转过头看了看救护车的蓝色光学镜，想起自己早上偷偷用救护车的杯子喝能量液被发现的事情。  
“早上，对不住，我以为那是我的，大概是我的光学镜出了点儿小毛病。”药师故作轻松地解释。  
“早上？哦，你说杯子？那算什么事儿？你要是喜欢就拿走好了，我再买一个。”  
“我并不喜欢，我只是看错了而已。”药师纠正道，他不希望救护车把杯子换掉，因为他已经偷偷用了好一阵子了。  
救护车顿了顿，就在他准备说些什么的时候，那个在研讨会上落了下风的同学从后面赶过来，冲药师恶狠狠地骂了句：“赝品。”然后扬长而去。  
“你他渣回来，我揍你信吗？”救护车对橙白相间的背影挥了挥拳头。当然，他们都是橙白相间的配色，也都有十字花标志，普神（如果他存在的话）当然会指望故障机一眼就能从万千TF里找出医疗单位来，寻求帮助，而医疗单位也会立刻放下手中的一切（除非那是另一个更严重的故障机）赶到他身边来，问他：“有什么需要帮助的？”这些，在每一个医疗单位下流水线前就已经被写好了。  
“别理他。”救护车把手搭在药师肩膀上，安抚他。救护车一直是个温和的机子，他们认识很久了，确切的说，从下流水线就认识了，他们都是医疗单位，干什么都在一起。就像其他同样用途的tf一样，扎堆。  
“赝品。”药师重复了一次，觉得这个词儿就是他寻找了很久的答案，不是跟班儿，当然也不是爱慕者，那些都太轻巧了，就像一阵风就能吹散的薄雾一样，“赝品。”药师又重复了一次。他觉得这个词儿好极了，如果普神生产医疗单位的时候有个模具的话，那必然就是救护车了，而自己，当然就是因为原料或者工艺问题复制失败的产物。一个赝品。“赝品。”药师喃喃自语，激动地浑身发抖，如果他能的话，这个词儿一定要刻在他的火种仓上。  
这样的反应吓坏了救护车，他把药师掰过来，仔细看着，“别当真，那不是真的，他……只是气坏了，想伤害你罢了。无能狂怒明白吗？别往芯里去。你是很优秀的医疗单位，而且，又是移植零件方面的权威……”  
药师点点头，他意识到救护车觉得他在生气，于是决意要装出生气的样子来。  
“他就是快炉渣。”药师低声骂道。“我才不在意他呢。”  
救护车看起来松了口气，拉着药师去油吧，嘴里说着他请客。当晚，他们回到属于他们的舱室，救护车看起来依然有些愧疚，药师知道那是因为自己遭受了谩骂，而救护车总喜欢把一切都扯到自己身上去。  
“药师……我想让你知道我谢谢你……所有一切。”救护车低声说，此时，他们并排坐在救护车的充电床上，然后，救护车躺下来，把散发着高纯气味的头雕靠在药师腿甲上。  
药师觉得不太习惯，这样太见外了，仿佛救护车想把他（某个零件）驱除出机体一样，救护车说，谢谢你，油箱，你帮了我很多忙，这么多年辛苦你了，然后手起刀落就把他拆下来，换上另一个更新更好的。药师被吓坏了。  
“不是的。”他喃喃地说，“我还可以工作。”他觉得自己仿佛已经被救护车拆下来丢弃了，从温暖的地方刨出，丢进废液缸里，那儿都是医用废液，有强腐蚀性，就像……就像几天前那个重体力劳动者一样，他被活着慢慢腐蚀掉……“我还能工作。”药师流下清洗液，那些晶亮的液体打在救护车头雕上，把几乎要陷入充电的医疗单位惊醒了。  
“怎么了？”救护车坐起来，看着药师。他发誓，他此前从没有见过药师流清洗液。  
“他想下线，可我做不到，因为我是医疗单位，医疗单位就是用来救死扶伤的不是吗？”药师低声说。  
“谁？”  
“让渡诊所前的tf，一个……重体力劳动者。”药师的声音更低了。“我没办法……我做不到。他很痛苦……可我……”  
“我明白了。”救护车抱住他，细密的亲吻落在药师机体上。“你该和我说说的，普神啊，你不该面对这些。”  
“如果是你，你会怎么办？”药师问。  
救护车的磁场充满了悲悯，他摇了摇头。“我不会让他下线的，只要活着，就还有希望。”  
药师看着救护车悲伤的眼神，觉得一切不快突然都消失了——毕竟他只是一个零件，而零件是无法做决策的。现在救护车说，“我不会让他下线。”那么药师就没有违背救护车的意志，一切都还好好的。  
“我还能工作，别拆掉我。”药师小声恳求，而救护车当然只把这当做高淳三巡之后的呓语。当救护车亲吻他的前挡板时，他觉得救护车在认可他，接纳他，慈悲地决定暂时把他放在原来的地方，那些神经线路和能量管依旧联系着他和救护车。他松了口气，打开前挡板，让充能的管子从卡槽跳出来，滑进救护车的口腔里。  
他们偶尔会拆卸，这一切由救护车主导，救护车有时候芯情不错，会躺上药师的充电床。当然，药师知道救护车还有其他伴儿，不过他丝毫不在意。毕竟他是救护车的零件，如果救护车不给他能量和指令，他的存在就毫无意义。  
他躺下，扶着救护车的腰，让他慢慢坐下来，坐在自己的管子上。救护车的内部温暖又湿润，就像腹腔那样，被包裹的感觉也像在腹腔里一样。金属肌肉有节奏地收缩，把他包围起来。  
药师习惯在这时候关上光学镜，然后关闭四肢能量闸门，切断神经回路，把一切感官都集中在管子上，而救护车也不会指责他在拆卸中毫无能动性，他们聊过这个，救护车说会尊重他的小癖好，而救护车作为一个医疗单位当然也知道该如何取悦自己。  
药师能从管子和接口的链接里读到救护车的火种信息，能量管搏动还有更多数据，当他们如此链接，药师觉得就像他整个儿都被救护车吞进去了，温暖，黑暗，安全，不用思考。  
对接进行得温吞又绵长，药师知道救护车打定主意想安抚他，给他很多爱意和快感，而他照单全收，在对接的结尾，药师把全部次级能量泵送给救护车，就像一个外挂油箱那样忠实。  
救护车下线了，他的腹甲鼓起来，就算等药师抽出管子来之后依旧没有恢复。药师迷恋地抚摸着这块凸起，然后飞快从子空间里拿出一只针剂，注射进救护车的能量管。  
是麻醉剂。药师不想让救护车疼。  
然后，他跳下床，从自己的箱子里拿出一整套手术用具。  
这一切他都进行的有条不紊。  
先消毒，药师当然不想让救护车感染锈菌或者之类的。  
他熟练地打开救护车的腹甲，仔细看了看正在有序运转的各个零件，然后选出一颗行星齿轮，用合金钳夹住附近的能量管，让它失去能量供应停止运转，最后把它撬出来。  
灰色的行星齿轮上沾着一些能量液，毕竟药师再小芯也无法避过所有微循环管。他有些懊恼。  
接着，他打开自己的腹腔。这时他就有些怨恨自己是飞行单位了，有些零件完全不一样，只有少部分可以和地面单位通用，这颗行星齿轮当然就是其中之一。药师快速地卸下自己的，装在救护车机体上，然后把救护车的装回自己腹腔里。  
干完这一切，又收拾好所有痕迹（包括篡改救护车内部的医疗日志），天就快亮了。药师放松地躺在救护车身边，钻进他怀里，头雕靠着救护车的胸甲——火种仓正上方——芯满意足地下线了。就像上一次更换变形齿轮（那次可是个紧张的大手术）还有上上一次更换腿甲连接件，或者再前一次更换主能量管一样。

***

赛博坦的时局变得不怎么不太平了，此时的领袖是御天敌，他是个彻头彻尾的武夫，甚至希望能将赛博坦全境进行军事化管理。而荣格已经不再蜗居于地下诊所了，他声名大噪，成了誉满全赛博坦的芯理专家。当然，他被挖出来也有一些攻击前任领袖方针的政治意味。  
药师依旧雷打不动地每周去两次芯理咨询，而荣格也总是会为他空出时间。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”荣格问药师。此时药师躺上靠窗的治疗床，关上光学镜。窗外有些自称霸天虎的tf在游行抗议，喊着什么对抗功能主义和自由的话。荣格起身，把窗户合上，隔绝掉大部分声音。  
“今天救护车出差，所以我替他为领袖做了个体检。一整天就干这一件事儿。”药师回答。  
“觉得无聊吗？”  
“并不。领袖和我聊起了救护车，说他医术精湛，他才是首席医官——试问谁不知道？”药师开芯地回答。  
“听起来是种抱怨？鉴于救护车不能来给他体检。”  
“救护车想干什么就干什么。”药师突然坐起来，凑近荣格，“救护车的意志就是一切。”他低声对芯理医生说，像是在宣告什么巨大秘密。  
芯理医生被吓了一跳，不过，他并没有表现出来，他还是很富有职业精神的。  
“那你的计划呢？完成了吗？”  
“快了。”药师说。“基本上能换的都换了，上次把细小的传动轴整个换了一遍，那可不容易，毕竟他现在很忙，也抽不出什么时间来和我对接。”  
“换完之后呢，有什么新打算吗？”荣格问。  
“说不好。”药师想了想，又躺回治疗床上去。“我想过融合火种，但那种双向的关系我不太喜欢，如果我的火种能被他吞掉就好了，或者我的火种仓装着他的火种，也行。”药师说。  
“像火种吞噬者那样？”荣格问。  
“哦，不，那样不好，火种吞噬者只是把火种当做纯粹的能量来消化——我解剖过一头，看过他的能量系统。我希望我的数据库还能为救护车所用。”药师抬起自己的手，看了看，“就这么没了也挺可惜，不是吗？”  
“你有没有想过更深层次的原因呢？你为什么想成为救护车？”  
“你想说嫉妒吗？不是那样的，我不想成为他，我只想成为他的一部分。”药师解释道。成为救护车这件事让他觉得恐慌，药师挥了挥手，试着驱散这句可怕的话语。  
“在我的理论中，你可能只是想逃避自己做出选择的后果。”  
药师摇了摇头，“其实我并不能做出自己的决定，大概是编码的问题吧。我想……是从我和救护车第一次对接开始的。那时候他看我不怎么高兴，就问我想不想拆，想怎么来，我根本不知道，一切都是救护车说了算就行。然后我们拆了，他骑了我，感觉很好，我从来没有那么好过，所以我就知道我是个不会做决定的机子了。”  
“那天除了拆卸，你还做了什么呢？”荣格觉得自己开始接近事情的真相了。  
药师想了想，“没什么大不了的，不过是实习出诊，做手术，我做救护车的辅助。”药师平淡地说。“一个火种仓修补手术，对救护车来说很轻松。”  
“真的没有什么特别的吗？”  
药师摇摇头。之后，他们聊了些日常，除了换器官之外，药师在一切方面都表现的非常正常理性，他甚至还点评了一番霸天虎运动，觉得这些人——重体力劳动者——玩不久的，组织松散而且又不掌握尖端技术，“根本就不行。”药师摇摇头，这么说。  
他们道别，药师走出诊室，看到7.8个机子在金属长椅上等，在他出门的瞬间不约而同抬起头雕看向他，就像他有块装甲突然消失了，露出管线一样。那些机子看着他，药师觉得他们好像能直接看到他的火种，看到他的记忆存储似的，这让他觉得害怕，于是他打给救护车。  
“药师？怎么，不顺利吗？”  
对面听起来正在做手术。药师知道救护车有个地下诊所，免费收治一些没有能力去正规诊所的故障机。药师甚至还去做过几次零件移植手术。现在，对他而言，做这些手术的过程都变成了肌肉记忆，他根本不用思考就能完成。  
“我……我很顺利。”药师回答。“只是……算了，你忙你的。”药师关掉通讯，从荣格诊所的天台变形起飞，回到自己的舱室。  
从医学院毕业之后，救护车就和药师分开居住了，这是自然的，不过离得并不远，毕竟医疗单位都住在一栋楼上，一栋被刷成橙白色有十字纹的金属高楼。地面单位住在下面，而飞行单位——出于方便——住在楼顶。药师坐在自己的舱室，坐在充电床上，不知所措，他茫然地看了看窗外，然后又浏览了一遍今天的病例。当然，今天的故障机只有御天敌领袖一个，所以很快就翻完了，过去这个过程起码能持续到他充电。这下子，药师彻底不知道该做什么了。  
门铃就在这时候被激活了。药师接通摄像头，发现救护车站在门外，对他晃一瓶高纯。  
药师一下子就感觉放芯了，觉得安全。他跑过去开门，把救护车接进来，还没等救护车放下高纯，药师就从背后紧紧抱住他，吻他的后颈数据接口，用舌尖轻轻戳刺那个入口。  
“我听警车说……今天御天敌对你不怎么友善？”救护车把高纯放在能够到的架子上，然后努力扭过身，抱住药师，用额头抵住药师的。“我很抱歉。”救护车低声说。  
“别这么说，救护车，我是你的，你可以随意使用我。”药师低声说——只有普神知道这并不是调情，而是从药师火种里掏出来血淋淋的真话。  
救护车叹了口气，露出无奈夹杂着痛惜的眼神。“别这么说，你知道我爱你……我们几乎从下线就认识了，我爱你。别像上次那样伤害自己，好吗？”救护车吻着药师，吻他的嘴唇和颈侧的主能量管。  
“我不会的。”药师急忙地保证，“我不会的，我知道我的零件有多珍贵，我一定会好好守护的。”  
救护车苦笑，“你知道就好。”他顿了顿，“所以，你想想先喝两杯还是……直接上充电床？”  
药师于是打横把救护车抱起来，走向充电床。他实在太需要母体的滋养了，他迫不及待要回到那个安全的地方，就像过去无数次一样。

***

赛博坦内战爆发了。  
药师跟着救护车，做了汽车人的军医。此时的领袖是擎天柱，他们都说他是真正的领袖——当然了，他们是汽车人，而擎天柱就是汽车人精神的化身不是吗？一切都理所当然。在战场上，药师更换零件的绝活儿找到了更大的舞台，他几乎是机械地，从温热的机体里掏出还能用的零件，放进密封能量液罐里，或者直接消消毒，放进另一个机体里。战争让他想不了太多，他只是机械地换零件，换零件，换零件。  
救护车当然更加忙碌，他站在手术床前，不停地手术，不停地诊断，他们就像两座橙白相间的雕像，肃立在汽车人医疗站里，双手沾满能量液，腿甲僵硬。  
他们之间只隔着一堵墙的距离，药师能听见救护车那边儿病患的尖叫，而救护车也能听见药师电锯切断肢体的动静。但他们很久没说过话了，很久，他们顾不上说话，连能量都是用吊瓶直接输进能量管的。  
事实上，药师觉得挺快活，他什么都不用想，不去想战争，不去想熄灭的那些火种，当然更不去想“自由权利归众生”还是“和平源自暴政”的意识形态之争。在他看来，除了救护车，所有机子都不过是一推零件，以不同的方式堆砌着，今天还是你的变形齿轮，明天就被别的机子装上，今天你还在考虑吃什么能量填饱油箱，甚至觉得“饥饿是我的权利”，明天你的油箱就会被化掉，变成一把粒子枪。什么都没变，没变，无增无减。  
鉴于药师的技术和工作效率还有不喜欢社交的“好”品格，警车把所有不太体面的活儿都派给了他。当然，大家都知道霸天虎会把失去火种的机体搜集起来，倒进熔炼池，铸造新的零件或者武器。那么汽车人呢？这种问题不能细想，毕竟汽车人的面貌比较正面，又号称要尊重每一个有意识的存在，汽车人公墓听起来就是个很温馨的概念，但不，那不是事实，这是战争，战争披上什么外壳也改变不了残忍的内核，药师知道哪些失去火种的机体去了哪儿，他知道。活性金属是资源，tf的遗体是资源，一切都是战争这架机器上的小齿轮，被战争驱使前行。就像每天的伤亡数字，就像爆炸和酷刑，就像救护车会和他分开，前往地球，谁都身不由己。  
终于有这么一天，一个大日子，这架机器开始分崩离析了。  
威震天据说下线了，或者陷入了休眠，总之，霸天虎变成了一盘散沙。药师听说是地球上的碳基击中了他，用赛博坦武器。  
消息传来，大家都在欢呼，彼时救护车就在那颗叫做地球的星球上。救护车告诉药师，战争结束了，400万年，结束了。  
药师站在那儿，站在医疗舱前，又一次觉得茫然。他不知道还要不要继续拆解眼前这具机体。想了一会儿，他还是继续了，他继续拆解，把能用的零件放进能量液罐，损坏过重的就丢在一边，一会儿送去融化掉。他继续着，工作间还有好几具机体要忙活。他不能停下来。  
那之后几个恒星循环，警车发给药师的调令几乎和救护车的信息前后脚出现，警车让他去梅塞庭，一个霸天虎势力范围内的汽车人前哨。而救护车邀请他去地球。  
对药师来说，救护车的意志大于一切，药师几乎不用思考就决定去地球了，就像当时他决定加入汽车人时一样。但警车的调令是军令，军令不可违，医疗站外是接药师的运输机，能量引擎的声音已经响起来了。  
药师机械地收拾着自己的医疗工具，他还有一具机体没有拆完，可警车已经下了命令，让他立刻出发。  
“我还能工作。”药师小声说，“我是个医疗单位啊。”他小声啜泣起来，他不知道自己为什么如此悲伤，四周向他挤压过来，压得他无法置换，他清清楚楚地知道，自己被无法抗拒的力量从救护车温暖的体腔里一把扯出来，丢弃掉了。

***

之后的事情乏善可陈，特尔斐是一座孤坟，而药师是这里的首席医官。  
一个再普通不过的日子，药师得到消息：威震天投降了，成了汽车人。而这个消息传到特尔斐的时候已经过期了好几个恒星循环。没错，特尔斐就是这么个鬼地方。  
“那……我们是不是能回赛博坦了？”急救员问药师。  
“大概不行，我们还是隔离区呢。”救护员说。“等把锈病控制住再说。”  
药师表现的很漠然，他继续处理手里的病例档案，没有回答。绝望让他看起来冷酷，无趣，刚愎自用。他知道自己不招其他机喜欢，但他不在意，大家不过是些堆叠的零件罢了，谁又会在意齿轮的悲欢呢。  
救护车曾经联系过他，救护车的声音听起来疲惫、沧桑，他说：“药师，我要离开赛博坦了。我很想念你。”  
药师没有回复。  
他们之间的联系已经断开了，他失去了所有能量和信息养料，他的生命能量已经消失殆尽，现在不过就是为了维护机体上这些宝贵的零件而继续跳动火种罢了。  
当然，他会为此付出一切代价。  
当梅塞庭环绕的那颗行将就木的红矮星落山之后，药师收拾起一个密封能量罐，走出自己的工作间。在这里，没有机子会质疑他的决定，也当然不会怀疑他的行踪。  
药师穿过冰冻的小径，靠近冷色的群山，直到停步在一个高大的tf面前，然后机械地给他看手里的罐子。  
“躺下。”药师说。  
“你知道我最欣赏你哪一点吗？”塔恩躺下，然后低声说。他说话的时候总是带着咏叹调，像是在吟唱。  
药师摇摇头，他不在乎。  
但塔恩也同样不在乎药师的想法，所以他继续说了下去。  
“你很干脆，我是说干活儿。我见过太多不好好工作的机子了。他们总是有理由，有情绪，有问题，害得我不得不熄灭他们的火种。”  
就在说话的当口，塔恩的装甲突然不和谐地抖了起来，药师知道他是犯瘾了，他打开塔恩的腹甲，快速精准地把那颗烧得发黑的变形齿轮撬出来，普神可鉴，上面的功能结构都被磨损完了。  
“我想和你讲个故事。”塔恩说，与其是给药师讲，不如说是自言自语，药师已经习惯了。说实话，只要塔恩不挖他的变形齿轮（其实是救护车的）他想干什么都行。  
塔恩停顿一下，清了清发声器，讲了这样一个故事。  
有个tf，我们暂且称他为A，就像任何一个罪案中使用的化名，他因为与生俱来的能力熄灭了几颗火种，普神知道他不是故意的，他只是太害怕了——他那么弱小，他不是车，也不飞机，甚至不是任何载具，换句话说，他什么用也没有。除了……除了……他受不了那些毒打和侮辱了，他的接口太疼了，那些大型机……他们太大了，他没办法把他们……他只是希望有人帮帮他，任何人，但没有，没有，在那些机子的火种熄灭之后，他被抓住，执行了俱五刑。后来，有人保释了他，只是因为他有一颗明亮的绿火种。故事讲到这儿，事情似乎变好了，但并不尽然，这个A，他依然没有从自己是生来是为了熄灭火种这回事儿之中恢复。不管别的机子如何告诉他他可以控制好自己也罢。  
塔恩停止了描述，因为变形齿轮已经装好了，药师合上他的腹腔。而后塔恩就迫不及待地变形了几次。  
“最近任务变少了，所以我再陪你说说话。”塔恩坐下，把医生搂在怀里，嘴暧昧地贴在药师的头盔旁边。  
“你们是不是消息不太灵通？”药师突然开口。  
“当然，在宇宙中捕猎消息不通是常有的事。”塔恩回答。他今天芯情真的很好。  
“原来如此。”药师点点头。他冷笑了一下，然后把头别过去。“请继续说下去，我想听这个故事的结尾。”药师说。  
塔恩于是继续说了下去。  
“后来A遇到了一个机子，他给了A全部生存的意义。他亲身担当了A的罪孽，他告诉A过去所经历的一切都是为了霸天虎大业，为了他，是一种磨练，过去的A已经下线，而他给了A新的机体，一个几乎和他一模一样的机体，他再造了A，他从苦痛中站立起来，使A得到医治，他说A的天赋没有错。他是至高无上的强力意志……”  
“你说的这个A是不是就是你自己？”药师打断塔恩，他觉得这一切都荒谬到好笑的程度，同时，他也觉得塔恩可怜。  
而这让塔恩很不高兴。  
“闭嘴，否则我会用其他方法让你闭嘴。”塔恩说。  
药师于是停下了话头，但塔恩依然很气恼，他已经失去了布道的好心情。于是，他伸手掰掉药师的后挡板，然后把自己的管子生硬地捅了进去。在他看来，超越规格的对接是能让机子痛苦的好方法之一——如果你并不想让他下线。但药师并不怕这个，他甚至有些喜欢，他喜欢出乎意料的疼，让他觉得自己存在于世，当然，是用救护车的零件存在着。况且——那块后挡板不是救护车的，接口当然也不是。但这里还有一个秘密让药师想想就觉得开芯，那就是，救护车的管子有一部分属于药师，当然就是光学镜无法分辨的内部结构，这个置换手术费了很久时间，很精细的活计。那时候，救护车几乎都要从麻醉状态醒过来了。  
药师在自己的幻想世界里开芯的要命，救护车的零件在他机体里被挤压，扭曲，最后舒展开来，就像一场畅快淋漓的独舞。  
药师真真切切地觉得疼了，从接口到火种，塔恩在他接收器边低声喊一个名字（当然不是药师的名字），蓄意的共振让他的火种像被攥住一样疼。这真切又痛快的痛感让他突然想起在医学院的时候，他出门去实习看诊，遇到了一个火种舱破损严重的故障机。药师试着暂时分离他的火种，然后修补火种仓。但他还没完成修补，对方的火种就熄灭了。  
“他的火种太虚弱了。”药师身边的医疗单位这么安慰他。  
“这不是你的问题，药师。”他们说。  
但药师知道，只要自己再快几个循环，他就能活下去。  
后来……  
机体在颠簸，被撕裂的痛就像一记增压剂扎进药师的金属脊柱。但这并没有打断他的记忆，一切都那么清晰。  
后来，药师作为辅助，旁观了救护车的一场手术，同样的火种仓破损，同样虚弱的淡蓝色火种。  
救护车做到了。  
他那么灵活迅速，全神贯注。就像一尊神祇。

***

药师并没有想到此生还有机会见救护车，但他就是这样出现了，像一个明亮的梦境。  
但梦总是要醒的。  
药师看着他，看着救护车。  
“你还好吗？这些年……”救护车说。用那种关切的语调低声说。  
药师机械地摇了摇头。  
“救护车，你知道，一个零件如果暴露太久，没有能量浇灌，没有数据指令，它会变成一个物件，就会永远失活。”  
过去，对于药师的呓语，救护车总是不在意的，但这次，他听懂了。  
“对不起，药师……我当年试着……”  
“这不是因为你，救护车，从来不是。”药师打断他。  
之后发生的一切像一场噩梦。在离开特尔斐之后，救护车久久无法平复情绪，最终只能把一切疯狂归结为这里改变了药师，当然还有DJD，DJD本来就是疯的。救护车想，药师只是被传染了。

***

一天，在寻光号上的背离记，救护车和荣格喝高纯闲聊，荣格突然提起了药师。  
“你知道吗，他曾经是我的患者。”荣格说。  
救护车不语，他依然还是无法从特尔斐的阴影里走出，他爱药师，现在也依然如此。他看了看自己的双手，叹了口气。这双手依然保持着灵敏的肌肉记忆，帮了救护车很多。  
“他已经去火种后世了。”救护车说。当然，他其实并不信那些，不过这么说总让他感觉好些。  
“既然他已经下线了，我想我和你说这些也不违背职业道德。”荣格说。“当年，他告诉我，他趁你下线的时候，把你的零件和他的做了置换。我不确定他是幻想还是真的做了。他告诉我，他想成为你的一部分。”  
救护车睁大了光学镜，他盯着荣格，他知道药师有能力做到这些……但是……  
“这可不符合医疗单位的道德。”救护车无力地反驳。  
“当然，我觉得这可能是他的幻觉，我把它归类为一种异常的对接幻想。”荣格说。  
救护车不置可否的摇摇头，然后喝掉自己的高纯。  
当晚，救护车躺在医疗床上，打开自己的胸甲，仔仔细细查看自己的所有零件，他无法确定这些究竟有没有被药师动过手脚。事实上，他甚至希望那是真的，他希望药师活在他身体里。  
但这一切已经无从查证了。  
救护车迷迷糊糊地进入了深度充电状态，他梦见了药师，梦见那一次他发现药师拿着电蚀刀在火种仓上比划，而自己冲上去抢下那把电蚀刀。求药师不要自己伤害自己。  
“我爱你。”救护车说。  
但爱救不了药师。  
药师冲他笑了起来，火种仓里空空如也。  
救护车惊醒了，他站起身，在医疗舱里转了几圈，然后突然恍然大悟一般又一次打开自己的胸甲，打开火种仓，仔细扫描。  
这次，他看清了，在自己火种仓的底部，模模糊糊的刻着“赝品”两个字，结尾颤抖着，划了出去。  
——END


End file.
